Candy Bunny
Candy Bunny is one of the main characters and protagonists of the show and ProtecTeam. Candy is in a relationship with Bunny and friends with Jean-Francois. She is voiced by Elisabeth Ventura in the original French version and Jules de Jongh in the English dub. Storylines Candy is in a relationship with Bunny Maloney, but they have gotten into intense arguments but still stayed together. Bunny and Jean-Francois stay at Candy's apartment so a couple of times that was thrown in their face by Candy. Candy is usually a nice, loving, sweet person, especially to animals like her dog, Potchi, who rarely gets her upset and also is fine with abusing with, despite she loves Potchi. Though she can get very upset, losing her temper a lot (usually because of Bunny being stupid or the choices he makes). Candy's best friend is Charlotte who she hangs out either at the apartment or at the Aquabar, even though Charlotte has a huge crush on Bunny and that Candy rarely is mean at Charlotte. Candy is very selfish and uptight, and when it comes to her apartment, it needs to go her way, her style, her anything. Candy is also usually nice to Jean-Francois and unlike Jean-Francois and Bunny, she has a balanced diet. She is also a member of The ProtecTeam along with Bunny and Jean-Francois. She is the only female in the ProtecTeam. Candy loves to shop as seen in multiple episodes like "Candy's Birthday Surprise" and that she has 8 credit cards, but it's usually Bunny who uses them. As we know Bunny has a fish tank consisting of 4 fish, but Candy doesn't like the fish and Bunny doesn't care for Potchi. In the show's pilot Pinpin le Lapin, she was named as Rabby Quawaillie and was described as "sweet and hysterical" in the intro. She also had the ability to transform into a parody of Sailor Moon, named Pinky Mimi Delalune, using a wand with a red heart at the end, when Takotank was almost going to destroy the Pinpinganger. Unfortunately, she got smacked by Takotank and got thrown to the sky far away by the Pinpinganger. PowerPoint presentation description * Species: a female rabbit * Age: about 18 years old * Background: found near one of Débilouman’s hutches, in a basket of chocolate eggs * Role in the series: she is the pretty heroine and lovely girlfriend of Bunny. Like a James Bond girl, she makes him look good... a role that suits her perfectly. * ProtecTeam Position: The cheerleader! She could easily takecharge, but prefers to encourage the team with her effervescent personality! Candy wears a super sexy pink & yellow combat suit. On the outside, Candy is ultra feminine and stylish, whether she’s wearing a carrot-stained apron or her sexy supersuit. On the inside she is highly intelligent with a potpourri of emotions and moods that can deliver all kinds of surprises at a moment’s notice. She can be a charming Tupperware hostess one minute and a ruthless online trading tycoon the next. Candy takes a real interest in the world but she has a major disorder: She is an obsessive-compulsive-perfectionist! Whether it’s her looks, her household, her man, her life or her stock portfolio... she is constantly trying to perfect every last detail. She simply MUST have the best! Appearance Candy is a peach pink rabbit with a red scrunchie on her left ear which is never seen taken off. She also has pinkish crimson blush ovals, a slight hourglass figure, breasts (like all the other women and adult female animals in the show), black eyes with two white pupils, black eyelids that go up when she's shocked and black eyebrows which appear when her eyes look angry or frustrated. When she's angry sometimes, her fur will be colored black and her eyes are colored white. When she's in her superheroine combat suit, she wears a neon pink jumpsuit with white hands and feet, a pink helmet with half a clear shield covering her eyes and dark neon pink at tips of ears and at knees. Candy's fur color is actually a lighter shade than Bunny's, though sometimes it becomes darker (with Bunny's fur being lighter) in some shots. It is consistently darker than Bunny's in the show's original pilot and in some episodes. Relationships Bunny Maloney They have a terrible relationship, but will always be (and will remain) inseparable lovers. Usually, Candy gets comically angry at Bunny for most of his behavior, actions or choices which she personally thinks is an (unintentional) annoyance (due to Bunny being a lazy jerk and all), much to his fear (or sometimes, his chagrin). In some episodes, she may also proceed to hurt Bunny out of her rage (sometimes styled like a fighting game), and can defend herself when he attempts to fight back. Jean-Francois They seem to have a good friendship. Stan Ookie They seem to have a good friendship. Potchi Being her pet, they have a good friendship together. Like a typical pet owner, she seems to really care for Potchi (much to Bunny's chagrin), and sometimes will play with him. However, she accepts the fact that sometimes, anyone can be cruel to their pet to be kind. Charlotte They have a good friendship. Louis Picollin Though rarely seen interacting with him, they seem to have an okay friendship. Professor Debilouman Like the rest of the ProtecTeam, he is her arch-enemy. Other links * Candy Bunny/Gallery Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Protecteam members